Daughter of Sly Cooper
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth Cooper and how she handles her life. This story will have romance action and adventure. this is rated teen for later chapters. I have finshed the fourteenth and final chapter in this story. Their will be a sequal to this story. Please message me for the information. I.love you all! Till next time Stu Braxton. Almost 7,000 views. WOOT!
1. Watching a master thief at work

**Daughter of Sly Cooper**

**Disclaimer**** note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth(aka Lizzy), Jake, John, Nicole, Fred, Amanda, Scott, and Brandon are mine.**

**I know these first 3 or 4 chapter are great but I have got better. Please read and review each chapter. Also follow it and spread the word.**

**One last thing If you would like me to advertise your own fan fic on this story and my profile please send me a message.**

"My name is Elizabeth Marie Cooper. I am the descendant of master thief Sly Cooper and Interpol officer Carmelita Fox. You know being next in the Cooper family line isn't easy. Mom doesn't want me to follow dad's family legacy. So to keep me from being a true Cooper, she hid the Thievius Racconus in the family vault so I could not get near it. Being an ex-thief, my dad has helped mom catch other thieves who don't know what they're doing. As for me, I'm 15, about to begin my second year of high school. Mom says I look a lot like my dad, except my hair is longer and I like to wear jeans and a tank top. I live in Venice, Italy. My favorite thing growing up was listening to my dad's stories, and how mom chased him around the world. Those stories still bring a smile to my face. Listening to all the stories about mom, dad, Uncle Bentley, and Uncle Murray told me, I want to be just like my dad."

_At Bentley's door there was a knock._

"Hello,"_ said Uncle Bentley as he opened the door._

"Hey Bentley."_ Dad greeted him._

"Hi, Uncle."_ I greeted him with a hug._

"Oh? Hi guys. I didn't know you were coming. I would have cleaned up a bit have I known. Come on in."_ Uncle waved us into his house._

"Sorry. We wanted to surprise you." _Dad grinned at him._ " We could always come back next later."

"It's ok pal."_ We strolled down a hallway that was painted white. Next we came into a large living room, where a couple chairs and couches we place in front of a TV. The news was on the big flat screen TV. Dad and I took a seat in the chairs._

"Where are Murray and Penelope?" _Asked dad looking around._

"I thought there was an unusual silence."_ I also began looking around the room._

"Muarry went down to the track, and Penelope went to help out."

_"_That sounds right_." As I thought about it._

"That's right, Murray had a race today." _My father remembered Muarry saying something about it._

"How has everyone been?"_ I questioned Uncle Bentley. He turned to me._

"Everyone is great sweetie. How are you guys doing? You look like you're getting soft, Sly."_ He said looking back to dad._

"We're all doing fine. What do you mean by soft? My skills are still sharp," D_ad said confidently._

"You want to prove that pal, I just improved my new security system."_ Asked Uncle Bentley in a challenging way._

"You're on."_ Dad said with a grin._

"If you can get into my house without setting off the alarm, you win OK?"

"Sounds easy enough, I beat all your security systems before. Why stop?"

"Don't get to confident. Elizabeth and I will watch you from the security cameras. I'll call you over the radio."

"OK. Be good honey." _Dad said after kissing my cheek. Then Uncle Bentley and I made our way to the security room to watch dad._

"Uncle Bentley, why did dad give up being a thief?"

"That's a hard question to answer my dear. I think he wanted to be with your mom, and their professions wouldn't allow he gave up being a thief." _Uncle Bentley said quietly._

_"_Wow, dad gave up so much just to be with mom, and I was a product of their love."_I thought to my self bringing me to tears._ _After passing by several rooms, we walked into a room with about a dozen monitors showing images around the building._

"Sit where you would like my dear."

"I'll sit next to you uncle." _I said happily while grabbing the nearest chair and placing it next to him. Bentley picked up the radio._

"Sly can you hear me?"_ He asked over the radio._

"Yeah, loud and clear." _I heard my dad's voice._

"OK. are you in place."

"Ya. I'm ready to beat your system."

"OK, go ahead and try." _We watched the monitors as dad started. I watched my dad move through the system. He used his cane to swing and climb. He ran on ropes and landed on sharp points. I thought to myself. Was that one of the moves in the Thievius Racconus, that I herd so much about ? Dad then opened a window fairly quickly, by popping the lock._

"I don't believe it, he beat my system again even after all my upgrades."

"Was that good enough for you." Dad's voice cam through the radio.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're just too good for any security system to beat. I will keep making my system better till you can't get in." _Uncle Bentley grumbled angrily._

"We'll see. I'm heading towards you guys now."

"10-4, Sly." _Moments later mt dad opened the door and walked in._

"You were amazing dad!_" I said while jumping up to give him a hug_.

"I guess you had fun watching me honey."_ Dad said giving me a hug of his own._

"Ya!"I said loudly. "_I wonder if dad will ever teach me to do any of those amazing moves." I was thinking._

"Hey Sly doesn't Elizabeth start school tomorrow?"

"Ya,why?"

"Well isn't it getting' kind of late?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 21:19 (9:19pm)."

"Man it has gotten that late. We should get home before your mom yells at us both."

"Ya you're right dad, mom will get mad and I'll be tired for my first day of school." _I sadly said. We made our way down towards the door. As we opened the door, dad turned and said to uncle Bentley._

"Hey Bent."

"Ya pal." My uncle responded.

"Tell Murray and Penelope, when they get back from the race track, That we said hi and that we will catch them next time._" Dad said with a smile_

"Sure thing."

"Bye"

"Bye Uncle Bentley." _I said as I hugged him goodbye._

"Bye sweetie, bye Sly."_ Bentley said as we were walking towards our car. We Then got in and drove home._

_**Third time the charm. This should be my fine remake of this chapter. please review if you haven't already. Please help me get more readers tell your friends about this story. Thank you guys for reading.**_

_**Till next time: Stu Braxton**_


	2. I want you to teach me Moring of school

**Daughter of Sly Cooper**

**Disclaimer**** note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth(aka Lizzy), Jake, John, Nicole, Fred, Amanda, Scott, and Brandon are mine.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I want you to teach me/ Morning of School**_

Elizabeth and her dad just got home from a visit to Uncle Bentley's house. Dad opened the door only to see mom sitting at the kitchen table with an angry look on her face.

"Where the hell have you two been! Do you know what time it is?" _Mom yelled at me and dad._

"Sorry, dear, I lost track of time because we were having so much fun with Bentley."_ Dad said while being intimidated by mom's glare._

"Ya, what were you two doing that was so much fun, that you forgot that Elizabeth has school tomorrow?" _Mom questioned with an even darker glare._

"Uh... We where playing video games. Right Lizzy?" _Dad said with a please help me face._

"Ya... mom, we were playing the new action game Uncle Bentley just got. We had a blast."_ I hoped she would believe me._

"OK. you two are off the hook for now, but little girl, it's time for bed. You got to wake up at 0660(6:00am.) to get ready for school."_ Mom said calming down._

"Moms right you should go to bed now. I don't want to be tired for school tomorrow. I don't think Scott, John, and Amanda would either."

"OK. I guess I am off to bed then."_ I mumbled as I was going up the steps towards my room._ "Dad just took mom's side to save his own ass."_ I said as put on my nightgown. There was a knock at the door._

"Come in."_ Dad opened the door and walked in._

"Thanks for saving my ass down there."

"It's cool, you just owe me one."

"What do you want?"

"How about you teach me some of those moves, I saw you do at uncle Bentley's?"

"I don't know. If I tough you the you the ways of the Cooper clan, I think your mom would kill us both, and I'm not joking."

"Come on dad, you owe me for saving you now. How would she know you tough me," I pleaded?

"She has her ways. I will think about it. If I do teach you our ways you better be ready to put everything into it OK?"

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!"

"Shhhhh, do you want your mom to hear us?"

"Sorry. So is that a yes to training me in the ways of our ancestors?"

"It's not a definitely, OK sweetie? Don't be mad if I decide not to."

"Fine."

"Good night, honey ."

"Good night dad." I responded." I wish dad wasn't afraid of mom so much. That way he could teach me to be more like him."_ I said half-asleep._

_Morning_

"Oh my god I forgot I start school today,"_ I muttered._

"Come on kiddo. Are you going to be late for your first day?" _Dad yelled._

"All right all ready." I yelled back. I rolled out of bed, turned off my alarm, and hopped in the shower. _I wonder if dad took me serious last night. I dried my long dark hair and put on my tank-top and jean shorts. Then I headed downstairs._

"I see you're up now," Mom smiled.

"Yeah what did you make for breakfast? It smells great."

"It's just bacon and eggs."

"Why is today special?"

"Did you forget today already?" _Dad asked putting down the newspaper._

"Um...Yeah Thats right, I almost forgot. Today is the first day of my sophomore year."

"Well hurry and eat." _Mom said as i munched down on breakfast. __I Wonder if dad thought about training me. Mom and dad were waiting by the door to say goodbye._

"OK I'm ready to go."

"You have everything dear?"_ Dad asked._

"Let me check." _I went through my backpack. everything was there that I needed._ "Yeah I have everything." I smiled.

"I hope you have fun honey."_ Dad said before he kissed my check._

"I love you." _I hugged them then walked out the door._

"We love you to, have a nice day bye._" Mom and dad both waved_

"Bye." _I waved back._

_**Chapter 2 is all fixed.**_


	3. A day to Remember P1

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**disclaimer note: I do not own sly Cooper, but Elizabeth(aka Lizzy), Jake, John, Nicole, Fred, Amanda, Scott, and Brandon are mine.**

**Author's**** note There is some Teen rated langue in this chapter.**

_Recap: Sly and Elizabeth got home from Bentley's house. They both got scolded by Carmelita. They manged to clam her down before things got too wild, by Sly lieing to her and Elizabeth playing along with the lie. For doing this, Lizzy wants her dad to teach her the ways of the Copper clan. Sly doesn't give her a straight answer. She goes to bed, then wakes up the next morning to go to school._

**_Chapter: 3 A Day to remember P1_**

_I left the house and started my half a mile walk to school. __I wonder how John, Scott, and Amanda are doing? I have not seen them since we went to the festival last month. Man I really miss them. I wonder if John thought about me?I blushed.__Just as I was about to cross the street I noticed a bunch of monkeys trapping a female poodle. I went to turn away so I didn't get caught up in that mess, but then I saw the girl's face. It was Amanda. After a saw that it was her I ran across the street and hit the nearest asshole that was trapping her with my elbow. _" Leave her alone." _I shouted while showing my teeth_

"Who are you? Never mind that. We will just have fun with both of you girls." _Said the man who I had hit._

"Just try to and see what will happen too you three!"_ I again yelled at the three of them._

"Ya and what are you going..."_ He stop talking feeling someone behind him. __Just then I saw a big bulldog and raccoon with really nice muscular builds to both of them._

" Hey these guys giving you trouble? _A raccoon and bulldog said._

_I now that voice, but from where? Then it hit me it was Scott's voice and John was standing next to him._

" No these guys were just leaving right?" _I said giving the other men a death look._

"Ya...We were just leaving." T_he man said clearly intimidated._

"Ok, then get your ass moving." J_ohn the raccoon glared at them again. The monkeys left clearly didn't want to get into a brawl._

"Thank you. If you guys didn't show up when you did who nows what would have happen to Elizabeth and me." _Said Amanda greatfuly._

"Its ok, but I think for now we should walk to school together, if those guy try something like that again."_ Scott smiled._

_I get to walk with him. The boy I had a crush on since the fourth grade. I blushed._

"Are you ok_? You look sick."_ John asked me because I was blushing.

"I am fine, I'm not sick," _I answered. __But in fact I was sick, love sick._

"Ok do you guy have your schedules?"_ Asked John looking at all of us._

"Ya I have mine. Lets see if we have any classes together." _I pulled out my schedule_

"Well it looks like we have home room, periods 3-5, and lunch together. Wow we do got a lot of class together Lizzy."_ Said John making me blush a little._

_Yes this is great I get to spend even more time with him. This will give us a chance to get closer._

"Ya it looks that way John. Scott and Amanda do you have same classes with us?"_ I asked them as they got the schedules out._

_(We looked at each other schedules for a moment._

"Yes we all have the same lunch!"_ I screamed very loud drawing the eyes of the rest of the school._

"Clam down Lizzy. Don't embarrass us on our frist day." _Amanda said grabbing my arm._

"Oh, Sorry I forgot that we were here." _I said blushing from the embarrassment. _After I clam down, the bell to go to home room went off.

"OK, I guess John and I will see you guys at lunch."_ I said waving them goodbye. __John and I then turn the way we had to go, and went to our class and sat next to each other since we did not know anyone else. __Yes, I hope our teacher does not assign our seats. I would love to sit next to him for the school year_. I was blushing again.

"Hey," _John's voice snap me out of my train of thought._

"Lizzy do you know who our teacher is?" _John asked me._

"Sorry, I do not know who she is,"_ I answered. _Moments later a panther came in and sat at the teacher's desk.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Smith. Now class please take your seats, so I can take attendance." _She said to the class._

**Well chapter three is now fixed only a cuple more till I'm done fixing them.**

**Also a special thanks to TheMysteriouswatcher, and Neoqueen24. thanks for the help guys.**


	4. A day to Remember P2

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nichole, Amanda, and Scott, are my characters._**

**_Authors' Note I stopped doing the recaps. I thought you guys wouldn't need them. If you want them back PM me._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A Day to Remember P2_**

The class did as they were told. Mrs. Smith gazed around the room to me sure everyone was seated.

"OK, class i will be your homeroom teacher for the year," She began."I will be teaching you Math. I will now start with roll call."She went down the list calling every ones name. My name was near the top so when she said it, I raised my hand and shouted here. John did the same. Now that I now everyone is here, I will tell you what you will be learning while you are here. She went on about many different types of problems we are going to be doing. she lectured us for the entire period.

_Man she is so boring. I want to go to sleep. I wonder what Scott and Amanda were doing?_ I was just about to fall asleep when our class heard the bell to go to our next class.

"That was boring," John said as we stood up and started moving to our next class.

"I completely agree. I almost fell asleep."

"Lets hope our next class isn't the same way" We entered our English class together and just as in Math class we sat together. Unforchently for us it was the same roll call then lecture.

"I am getting hungry," John whispered over to me.

"I know what you mean." Since we had a split period lunch we didn't haft to wait long to here our bell to go to lunch.

"Yes lets go," We both said as we got out of our seats and went tot he lunch room doors. Before John and I entered the lunch room, we looked for Scott and Amanda.

"Where are they?" I asked John while looking down the hallways.

"I don't see th... there they are!" He tugged my arm.

"Ooook, John calm down. I know you said you were hungry, but calm yourself." I said as he was pulling me by my hand towards them.

_Oh my god he is holding my hand!_ John and I finally met up with Amanda and Scott.

"Well someones hungry," Amanda laughed.

"Yes! I am, so lets go," John growled.

"I know what you mean." Scott said rubbing his stomach. We entered the lunch room only to be shocked. "Why are there so many freshmen here?"

"I think their over crammed in the freshmen center." Amanda explained the situation.

"Relly! This is going to be a difficult year," Scott yelled. We then started walking towards the lunch lines.

"Hey guys?" I asked looking around.

"Ya," the group answered.

"Are you guys getting the feeling you are being watched?" I asked getting a creepy feeling.

"Your feeling it too?" Amanda said

"I think its the freshmen staring at us." John said looking around to see the eyes on the group.

"you think they hate us?" I wondered getting closer to John.

"No, Its probably the opposite of what you think Lizzy," Scott grinned.

"Why do you say that Scott?"

"Look at the way the guys tar at you and Amanda. You're both gorgeous and have D-cups." The way Scott said it made amanda and I both Blush.

"Its the same with the girls looking at John and me." Scott laughed likeing the attention.

"I guess you are right Scott." I said still having the bad got our lunches and were looking for a place to sit.

"Where are we going to sit? I can't find a seat any where," Amanda questioned.

"Lets me ask those girls, if they are done so we can sit there." John announced.

_The idea made me jealous. _John walked over to the girls.

"Hey do you girls mind if my friends and I sit here and eat our lunches?" John charmingly said. This made me ferrous. I wanted to go over there and knock those bitches out. Amanda was smart and distracted me from what I was about to do, Then I saw the girls leave and John waving us over. We walked over and sat down.

"That was easy," Scott said.

"It was nothing." John said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well at least we get to eat together," I said happily.

"I hope we can find seats easier tommarow," Amanda hoped.

"Ya lets try to meet quicker tommarow so it will be easier," I said takeing a bit of my sandwich.

"OK, lets finish our lunches and get ready for next period." Amanda spoke.

"Fine, today's almost over anyway," Scott agreed. We ate our lunches and then heard the bell ring to go back to class.

"Well that's lunch," I sighed.

"Yeah I will catch up with you guys after school, OK?" Amanda ask as we were out the lunch room doors.

"Yeah, see you later John mumbled. John and I parted ways with Amanda and Scott and headed back to class.

The rest of English class was boring. After that class John and I parted ways for the rest of the day. I won't lie I missed being in the same class. All my other class we the same it was boring. Near the end of 8-9. I started feeling better knowing I would be seeing my friends in a little bit.

**I am looking for someone who can make me a cover for this fan fiction pm me please if you may have one. thanks.**

**Because I made you guys wait so long, I decided that I would post chapters 3 and 4 today. sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys are still reading it. If you have any ideas for me,or just want to chat please pm me I am having trouble with where to go from here. Again**** thanks to Tyson and wolf Omega, TheMysteriouswatcher, and Neoqueen24. Thanks for the help guys. **

******Till next time _Stu Braxton_**


	5. A day to Remember P3

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**Disclamier note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth(aka Lizzy), Jake, John, Nichole, Fred, Amanda, Scott, and Brandon are mine.**

**I am looking for someone to draw my Oc f you wish do so message me please. This would be much appreciated.**

**Sorry for not clearing it in the early chapters but john is the raccoon.  
**

**Chapter 5 A Day to Remember P3**

"Ok class, its allmost time to go. I hope you had fun on your first day back to school." Said our teacher who them went back to his desk and was reading the newspaper.

_ I had as much fun as listening to my mom complain._

"Hey thef gril." A femanent voice called to me. I could tell that I wasn't going to like who ever is calling me.

"Yes," I tried to answer politley.

"How is the life of a thef's daughter going." A female Bengal tiger spoke. Makeing her cat friends laugh.

"I sorry I do not know you so please leave me alone." I turned back looking at my watch waiting for the bell to ring.

"Don't you turn you back on me thef bitch!" The tiger started to get angry.

_Keep clam Elizabeth, no need to knock someone out who is below me._

_ "_Hey I am talking to you!" Her voice grew louder.

"What's your name tiger? I turned back to her glaring.

"My name is Nichole Serlic . I am a merchats daughter. Who's faily dose honest work for a living." The girl boosted.

**(A's note had a hard time coming up for a last name if any ideas let me know I can edit this chapter for it.)**

"Listen Nichole,I do not care about my father's past, but don't you go makeing fun of my family just because you are lower than."_ That must have got her pissed,hahahaha._

"I am no..."she was interupted by the bell. I got out of my seat which wass the one closest to the door.

" Bye." I left the room with her clearly furious.

" Watch your self thef!" She yelled but I was already down the hall so it sounded very soft. _  
_

_ I wonder what her problem is. I didn't do anything to her. Maybe Amanda knows her._ I walk to my locker to put my books in it. "Lets see my combination is 26-14-7." I put in the digits and threw my books in.

"So that's your locker." A deep voice said behind me. I jumped high in the air startled. I turned around to see Scott nearly falling over laughing.

" You're an ass Scott."I slapped him on his chest.

"What's going go Lizzy?" Amanda came up beside Scott.

"He is being a jerk," I pouted.

"You shouldn't be a ass Scott," we ganged up on him.

" I don't even want to know what happened." John appeared beside me.

"Lizzy is being a little scared these days." Scott then began to laugh some more.

"Dude not cool, don't you know it's not good to scar girls." John said scolding Scott.

" OK I will try to restrain my self from scaring Lizzy"

"Ass. So how was the rest of you classes John," I said?

"They were boring as usual on the first day. How was yours Lizzy?"

"It was OK except for my last period."

"What happened in your eight-nine class Lizzy?" Amanda asked worried about me.

"Some Bengal tiger girl named Nichole was making fun of my father."

"What did you do? The group asked.

"I told her I didn't care about what my dad did in his past and that she was lower than me for attacking me." I said waving my hands around like it was no big deal.

"Well you know we would help you if you need it Lizzy." John said with the entire group in agreement. John made me blush after he had said this.

"OK well I guess we should head home for the night." We all walk out of the school, and down the street. We then parted ways. I was walking home when I herd a thump behind me. "Who's there?" I turned to see my dad.

"How was the first day of school dear?"

"It was boring as I was excepting dad."

"Maybe it will get better you never now what can happen."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Ohh, nothing sweetie. Well we are home now so lets go and eat your mom made steak."

"OK lets go eat," I smiled. _I am still wondering about what dad was saying._ We open and close the gate to our house. Mom opened the door.

"Hey there you are Sly." Mom looked at me for a second. "You went to walk Elizabeth home? Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to go too."

"Sorry Carmalita wen we got off work you looked tired so I decided to let you rest and went on my home." Dad then kissed mom

"Well next time tell me honey."

"OK you have my word." They kissed again.

_ I wish me and John were like that._ I sighed

**That's it for this chapter. What do you think will happen next send me a pm with what you think. Again ****I am looking for someone to draw my Oc f you wish do so message me please.**


	6. A Present From Dad

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nichole, Amanda, and Scott, are my characters._**

**_Chapter 6 A Present From Dad_**

_A few weeks went by, school was only exciting when I was with john. I got good grades, they were all A's and B's. Mom and dad were very happy with how I was doing in school. My birthday was comeing up after this weekend._ I heard a knock at my door. "Come in , its not locked."My door opened to see my dad.

"Hey sweety your mom and I wanted to know what you want for your brithday?"

"You know what I want dad." I turned from my computer glaring at put his head down and shighed. He raised his head, closed the door, and turned back to me.

"You know how your mom will feel if I taught you the ways of the Cooper clan."

''Yeah, but you said, "I would think about it." I mimicked how he said it before.

"I know what I said, and I am still thinking about it" I pouted giving him my disapproval look. "Well seeing as your mad at me, I guess we aren't going on our father-daughter camping trip I was planing for this weekend." What dad said caught my attention.

" Hey! why didn't you tell me this in the first place."

"Because that's how I am." He was laughing for a little bit.

"Well since your not going to teach me I might as well go on the trip."

"You sure? Weren't you just mad at me?"

"Yes and I still am, but I like spending time with my father."

"How sweet. Will leave tommarow morning since you're on Thanksgiving vacation."

"OK i'm stuffed from today's dinner." I put my hand on my stomach. "Is there anything I should pack for tommarow?"

"A sleeping bag and make sure your phone is charged."

"By the way is their anything you want for your birthday."

"Just a Copper family cane. Is that too much?"

"I'll ask Carmalita about it, but if she says no is there anything else?"

"A new laptop this one keeps freezing on me" I pointed to the grey laptop on my desk."

"OK, now was that so hard?"

"No now let me be. I want to get so sleep for tommarow."

"OK goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight dad," He kissed me on the forehead, walked over to the door, opened it, walked out, and then closed it.\

"I wish he would teach me." I fell asleep. I started hearing a voice.

"Lizz..." The voice was not clear. "Lizzy wak..." the voice grew clearer and louder. I also felt my shoulder being nudged. "WAKE UP!" The voice was now clear and I was pulled out of my bed to see my dad's face."

"Whats going on?" I started to panic.

"Elizabeth clam down. I was trying to wake you up." I snapped back into reality. I looked over at my clock it was 4:30.

"Why are you wakening me up so dam early."

"Were leaving early. now get dressed and lets head out."

"OK fine, dose mom now we are leaving."

"Of cores she dose I wouldn't leave without telling her." I got dressed and picked up by bag.

"So where are we going camping dad?" I followed my dad down the steps and out he front door. He closed it behind us.

"A place I used to go when I was younger." We got in our car and dad started driving.

"When did you tell mom we were leaving."

"I didn't exactly tell her, but I left a calling card with a note." My eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her she is going to be pissed when we get back."

"I know by the way there is a present from me in the back open it." I looked behind my seat to see a long thin box. On the box it said from Uncle Bentley, Uncle Murray and daddy. Before I opened it I looked to my dad.

"Whats is this," I questioned?

"What dose it look like its a present." I opened it to see a cane that looked like my dad's, but it was blue not yellow, also it was smaller than his.

"Dose this mean you will train me."

"No it's just a gift from your uncles and me."

" Well at least I got the family cane I wanted, but I have one question. Why is it blue?

"Your favorite color is blue that's why."

"OK thank you daddy." I hugged him causing the car to swerve a little.

"Your very welcome. I'm glade you like it so much," my dad smiled. "Now get some sleep We will be there when you wake up.

"Fine," I settled back into my seat. "Dad thank you again,I love you."

"I love you to honey. Goodnight see you in the morning." I fell back to sleep still grasping my new cane.

**That's it for this chapter hope you are still reading it. I am still looking for a cover for this story. What do you guys think will happen next. Please review I like reading what you think of my story. If you have any questions or ideas for me please message me. Thanks for reading.**

**Till next time _Stu Braxton_**


	7. Camping Trip

**Daughter of Sly Cooper**

**Disclamier note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth(aka Lizzy), Jake, John, Nichole, Fred, Amanda, Scott, and Brandon are mine.**

**What do you guys think about my story so far. Please thank to ForeverFreelancer for making my cover, and helping me big time with this chapter. Thanks ForeverFreelancer. This chapter should be fun.**

**Chapter 7: Camping Trip**

I woke up to the crisp smell of the wilderness, and to my dad gently shaking me.

"Lizzy," he said in a sing-song voice. "Time to wake up. We're here."

I groaned as I shifted in the passenger seat. My eyes were blinded by the bright sun and I immediately shut them again as I gripped by blue cane in my hands. "Just a few more minutes dad," I begged.

I heard him laugh. He took my wrists and gently pulled me out of the car against my will. "Come on Lizzy," he said. "Up up up sleepyhead! It's a bright and beautiful sunny day."

I scowled as I stood next to him and shielded my eyes from the sunlight. "A little too bright," I grumbled.

He smiled. "That's the spirit," he said. "Now let's get our gear."He walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk. He tossed me my backpack and I caught it and put my arms through the straps.

He pulled some kind of large rolled up object that was tied closed around the middle out of the trunk.

"Uh…what's that?" I asked, cocking my head.

He closed the trunk before walking up to me. "Our tent," he said. "It doesn't look like it, but that's because it's not set up yet."

I nodded and smiled. "Oh…right," I said.

"You gonna help me set it up, or are you gonna be lazy and make me do it all by myself?" he asked.

I laughed and shoved him. "Yes Dad, I'll be a good daughter and help. That's what daughters are for."

He grinned and ruffled the hair on my head. "That's my girl."

I rolled my eyes.

We walked to the campsite together and set up the tent and set our things down. After we got everything set up, Dad said, "Alright, ready to go for a little hiking?"

I nodded. "Sounds fun." I walked over to where my cane lay propped up against a pine tree and I picked it up. Then I turned to him. "Ok now I'm ready," I said.

He smirked at me. "Sure you don't wanna leave that here?"

I held the cane protectively. "No way!" I said. "I'm taking this with me everywhere from now on."

He chuckled. "Glad to know you like your present," he said.

I looked down at the small cane in my hands and sighed. "I love it. I just wish you'd teach me the ways of a Cooper."

He put a hand on my back as we walked towards the thick woods ahead. "How many times do I have to tell you Lizzy? Your mom would kill me."

"She's gonna kill you for simply leaving her a note before leaving anyway," I quipped.

He walked ahead of me, saying nothing, refusing my request once again. I scowled, my grip tightening around the cane. What was the point of being the descendant of a line of master thieves if I couldn't be trained to learn the ways of my ancestors before me? Sure, I understood that I couldn't be a true thief. I lived a normal life, one that involved making friends and going to high school, not stealing.

Still, it wouldn't hurt him to teach me a few moves…would it?

He apparently thought so, since he refused to train me. So as we continued our trek through the wilderness, I didn't bring it up again. But as we hiked, I watched Dad pull off a few moves himself. As I did, a smile appeared on my face. Maybe I could learn the moves, by watching what he did. If he wouldn't teach me, I would just try to teach myself.

We were walking up a winding path alongside a small mountain, when he suddenly stopped, holding me back with a hand. I looked up to see that the path ahead was blocked by a huge boulder.

An obstacle like that was no match for my father though, as he skillfully did a little ledge sneak around the edge of the cliff. Trying to copy his movement, I snuck around the ledge as well, joining him on the other side. I smiled, pleased with myself; I would just learn all his moves secretly.

Later, we hiked down near the bank of a roaring river. We had to cross it, but there was no bridge. There were several pointy rocks scattered throughout it though. Dad took advantage of the sharp points and performed a series of ninja spire jumps. I watched him with wide eyes as he twirled through the air and crouched on each point. It was so cool to see him do that. I wanted to give it a try.

As he landed on the bank of the other side he turned to see me walking up to the edge near a point rock.

"Liz," he called. "Maybe you should use that log over there to get across instead. Might be safer."

I looked over to the rotting log that spanned across the width of the rushing waters, and I snorted. "Yea, real safe Dad," I called back. I shook my head and crouched to jump.

"Lizzy," he said in a stern voice. "What are you doing?"

I concentrated on my leap, ignoring him. I flipped through the air and landed on the sharp point of a rock, flailing a bit before regaining my balance. I could do this. I could be just like him.

I jumped from rock to rock until I got to the middle, and I was doing really well, until I lost my balance while crouching on one point. I flailed again, but began to fall. I screamed as I fell to the flowing river below.

"Lizzy!" Dad shouted.

I hit the water with a small splash, plunging into the heavy current. I resurfaced and gasped for breath. I looked up to see Dad rush up to the edge with a worried look on his face.

Luckily the river was very shallow where I landed, and I was able to wade to the other side. Dad helped me up onto dry land.

"I told you the log would be safer," he said, scolding me.

I scoffed. "Thanks for jumping in after me Daddy," I said sarcastically.

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. You know I can't swim, sweetheart," he reminded me. He rested his hands on my shoulders. "Glad you're ok, though."

I flung my hands dry of the water. "I know I know," I said. I looked down at my dripping wet body and sighed.

He crossed his arms as he looked down at me. "That's what you get for trying to pull off one of my moves." He snickered softly. "You're soaked, Liz."

I mock glared at him. "No way Dad, I had no idea."

He chuckled and put an arm around me. "C'mon, let's head back to camp and get you dried off. I think that's enough excitement for one day."

I nodded.

Later that night, we built a fire and sat together on a fallen log as we made s'mores.

Dad slipped a marshmallow onto a skewer he brought and put it to the fire. "It's not a real father daughter camping experience until you get to make s'mores together," he said.

I smiled as I put a marshmallow on my own skewer. "That's for sure," I agreed.

As we sat there, enjoying the warm heat from the campfire, I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around me.

I looked up at him. "Hey Dad?" I spoke up.

"Yes dear?"

"How exactly did you and mom meet?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, looking up at the starry night sky. "Hmm, well let's see," he said. "We've known each other for a long time. I can't really remember how we first met exactly."

"Wow your memory sucks," I commented.

He smirked and elbowed me lightly. "Cut me some slack Liz,"he said. "It's been a while. We've always sort of known each other, ever since I…started thieving."

My eyes lit up as I waited for him to continue.

"I do remember one night of meeting up with her for our usual little rendezvous though. It was the night I stole my case file from her office."

I smiled. "You stole right from mom's own office?" I asked in shock.

He laughed. "Yep. Snuck in through an open window and swiped it while she was out."

"What happened next?" I prompted. I'd heard many stories about my parents but never this particular one. It sounded interesting.

"Well," he said. "As soon as I nabbed it, she met up with me outside, calling me a 'foolish raccoon' and saying she'd caught me red-handed!"

I giggled at the way Dad mimicked Mom's voice and accent.

"And then I noted how I hadn't seen her since I'd escaped her back in Bombay, to which she ordered me to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners."

"Did you?" I asked.

"Heck no!" he replied with a grin. "Me, return something I stole? Not a chance."

I laughed. "Didn't think so. So then what?"

He removed the roasted marshmallow from the skewer and placed it on top of half of a chocolate bar before sandwiching the sweets between two graham crackers. "Then I poured on the charm like always and commented on how her shock pistol brought out the color of her beautiful brown eyes." He then bit into the campfire treat.

I scrunched my nose, hoping he wouldn't get too mushy with the details.

"She then told me how her little pistol could snap me out of my crime spree, but instead of complying, I took off with the file! And she chased me! Firing her pistol as I ran across the rooftops in Paris, heading back to Uncle Murray and Uncle Bentley in the team van."

"Wow," I gasped, smiling brightly. "That's so cool!"

He chuckled. "Your mom certainly didn't think so. And she was pretty ticked that she failed to catch me after I made off with my file. She vowed to capture me and throw me in the slammer one day."

I nibbled on my roasted marshmallow. "But she never did."

He shook his head. "Nope. But she did catch me, in a way. I fell hard for your mom, even though we were on different sides of the law." He finished up his s'more before continuing. "And after I gave up being a thief, we got married, and lived a wonderful life together. And then you came along." He mussed my hair. "Wanna hear the story of how you got here?"

I shoved him away playfully and stuck my tongue out. "Eww! Gross! No thank you! You can keep that story to yourself. I prefer the exciting ones over the mushy ones."

He chuckled and grabbed me up in a hug. "You know, Lizzy, in a lot of ways, you're a lot like your mom. You're kind of aggressive and feisty like she is for one thing."

I smiled and hugged him back before resting my head on his shoulder again. "Well I may be a little like mom," I said softly, glancing at my cane that rested on the log next to me before looking back up at him. "But I wanna be just like you, Dad."

He kissed me on top of my head. "I love ya Liz."

"Love you too Daddy."

** Thanks again for continueing to read this story. I hope it keeps you entertained. Please review this chapter.**

**If you guys have any ideas or just want to chat please pm me.**

_**Till next time Stu Braxton**_


	8. I Have a What?

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nichole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ characte__rs._**

**_Thank you ForeverFreelancer and Tyson the Wolf Omega for pushing me to continue with this story. Thanks alot._**

**_A/N: This chapter dose contain profound lanuge _**

**_Chapter 8 : I have a what!?  
_**

_I started to awake to the annyoing sound of my phone ringing. I rolled around in my tent that dad and I set up for me yesterday. MY phone is still ringing and I still can't find it, I sat up _"Where the hell is my phone!"_ After a little bit of searching I finally found it. "_There you are." _I reached over and picked up the black devise. I answered in a rush so I answered the call without seeing who it was. "_Hello and good morning."

" Where the fuck did you and your father go, without telling me!?" _Shouted the very spiteful voice of my mom. _

_"_Hi mom, how was your sleep?_" I tried to act like nothing happened. I was also hoping that it would clam her down so she wasn't to upset.  
_

"Never mind that right now where are you, why did you leave in the middle of the night and why did you leave in the first place!?"

_"Well dad said he left a note."_

"Ya I got a note."_ I then heard the sound of crumbling paper. I could help but laugh at the sound and glar at my father through the tent screen, who was just waking up._

"Let me guess, carmalita right?" sly said rubing his bed head. I noded my head in response.

"Where did you two take off to?"_ Mom began to speake up again._

"Sorry mom I don't even know I fell asleep on the drive here."_ I unziped my tent and stepped out side and scratched the itch on my butt._

"Put your father on the phone now!"_ Mom's voice started to rise in anger. My ear started to hrut so I pulled the phone away._

"I'm guessing right about now, she wants me?"_ Dad said while he brushed his hair. I nodded my head again. He then sighed._" OK please hand me the phone Elizabeth."_ I gave him my phone._ "Hello my beutiful wife."_ He talk into the devise. I walk away to go into my tent to change. After I put on my blue tangtop and booty shorts, I came back to see dad siting on a bench. Sly looked over to see me. _"Heres your phone honey."_ He tossed the balck devise to me. I attemted the catch, but it started to fumble around. A few seconds went by till I got it sucure in my hands._

_ "_Next time just hand it to me please. I don't want it to break before school ends."_ I gave him a playful glare._

"Sorry, I should work on my throwing."_ He seemed a little bite upset about his talk with mom._

"I guess mom got you down now,dad?"_ I asked with a little worry on my face._

"A little, Carmalita is just worried ever since we had to give up your... How far do you think the river is from here."_ Dad was acting like he was tring to hide something from me._

"Since you had to give up my?"_ I was irritating him. Wondering what he and mom were tring to hide._

"Nothing, we should pack up and ready to go home."_ He was evading my question._

"What are you tring to hide form me dad? I'm only asking because I am worried about you and mom."_ I gave him __a __considered look on my face._

"I'll tell you later tonight after are hike and eat, OK?"_ He said looking very consentratied. _

"OK, but you better tell me later."

"I will don't you worry."

"Thank you Dad."_ I walked over to him and gave __hiking a__ on the check. _"By the way, where are we hiking to today?"_ I walk away to get my bag ready._

"Were going to do a little mountain hiking. I want to show you something very amazing. Is that OK Lizzy?"

"Ya it's OK daddy. What should I bring with us?"_ I opened my backpack, and got ready to put in what dad might need._

"Really if you want to be like me all you need is some water and your cane." Dad gave me a little smirk.

_I still think he is down about something. I hope everything works out in the end._ "Ok dad, how long will be gone?" _I put several bottles of water._

"About five hours,more or less._" He also put some into my backpack. After eight or so bottles of water were in my backpack. we zipped it up and put my arms between the two straps. We then started our mountain hiking journey. I was amazed to see so many bugs. The one that relly creeped me out was a spider that rose its front four legs while balenceing on its outher four legs. It had a fur like color of bron covering its whole body. The arachnid was sitting on a mossy log. _

"Dad!"_ I called for him._

"Yes Lizzy, what did you find?"_ He could tell by the way my voice was highened._

"What is this spider?"_ I pointed to it stilll with its legs in the air. The arachnid then started to hiss at me._

_"_Thats a wandering spider_."_

"I never heard of it, What is it?"_ I was courious._

_ "_Its a spider of corse. It my look harmless, but it has a very deadly neurotoxin ."

"Whats a neurotoxin?"

"It's a venom that causes paralysis and can cause kill easly. It probaly was a stoleaway on a banna. That's the only way I can see it getting here. Lets move on Elizeabeth."_ He nugged me forward. After about an hour and a half we reached a moutain face. _

_ "_How are we going to climb this dad."_ I looked at the steep climb that we will haft to endure._

_ "_Thats why I brought some of these."_ He pulled out on nylon ropes and rope clips. _I'll climb up frist and when I get to the top I will pull you up."

"OK, less work for me."_ Dad started his climb. Dad used his cane to attach to some wall hooks. He leand back the slingshoted high into the air reaching the next wall hook. After serval minutes he reached the top of the moutain. Dad threw down the rope. I cliped it to myself. My dad then began to pull me up. I rose about fifteen meters off the ground when I saw a nearby wal hook. I looked at my cane, then at the wall hook. I latched on to it and mimiced what my father had done. It took all I had but I reached the top flawless. Once_ _I reached the top I saw my dad with a proud look on his mug._

"Great job sweety. I am so proud of you." _He embrassed me in a big hug._

" Thank you dad. What is this amazing thing you wanted to show me?"

"Turn aroud Elizeabeth." _I did as he told me. The view was so beutiful, the mountain range was just gorgous. I could see our camp ground and the river that I fell into yester day. The sun was starting to set over moutains in the distance._ "Take a picture."_ I reached in my pocket and pulled out the phone. Savering the moment I took the picture and set it as my wall paper._

"Dad what was the thing that you had to give up?" I looked away from the veiw and towards him.

"I'm sorry you haft to hear this from me. When you were born you had a twin sister." My eyes widened. "Carmalita and I couldn't take care of you both so we chose to give your sister to a colse friend of ours. I'm sorry." _His eyes began to tear up._

**_What do you guys think of this twist in my story. Did it catch you off gard with it. Things will be getting intence from here on out. Message me if you have any comments, questions, or just to chat. Also please vote on my poll. Please Review Have nice day._**

**_Till next time Stu Braxton_**


	9. AHHHH!

**Daughter of Sly Cooper**

**Disclaimer**** note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth(aka Lizzy), Jake, John, Nicole, Fred, Amanda, Scott, and Brandon are mine.**

**Thank you guys for your devoted reading. At the end of this chapter I am going to be putting titles to other story from fantastic writers to hopefully help them get more readers. All you got to do is search them up. Also please review this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: AHHHH!**

"I'm sorry you haft to hear this from me. When you were born you had a twin sister." My eyes widened. "Carmalita and I couldn't take care of you both so we chose to give your sister to a close friend of ours. I'm sorry." _His eyes began to tear up._

"What do you mean? I have a twin sister!?"_ Dad started sobbing, as my voice got louder and louder. I then notice him . MY facial expression went from shocked to dissatisfied. _" I'm sorry that I made you ever more upset dad?" _He looked up at me, clearing his tears._

"It's OK Elizabeth. I would react the same way, so I do not blame you."_ He averted his whimpering gaze back over to the mountains, where it was nearly sundown. _"We should probably get back now. Before it gets too dark.."_ I rolled my eye's on how he was avoiding talking about my sister that I now know of. I looked over the hills, thinking about my sister,_

_I wonder what she is like. does she know that she has a sibling, will we ever meet? I got so many things rambling in my mind. well now the sun is setting. _"You're right dad we should get back soon."_ I opened up my bag to see if their was any more water bottles in it. Only half a bottle left we drank a lot on our way up here._ "_Dad," he turned back to me._ " Can we talk about my sister later?"_ I then quenched my thirst with a bit of the water. Dad extended his hand out as if he was asking for the rest of the water. I gave it to him and he drank what was left._

"We will talk about it as a family. That means with Carmalita too. Sly then stood up."

"OK daddy,"_ I hugged him_

"Ready for some fun Elizabeth?"_ He eyed my and smiled, I was clueless._

"What do you mean ready for some fun?"_ I cocked my eyebrow._

"Well if we climb down the mountain, we won't be able to make it back before it gets dark. So since I can see our camp from here. We will paraglide from here back to camp."

"We will what? You mean jump off the mountain?"_ I started to get a bit worried. I wasn't hip to the idea of commenting suicide _

"Yeah don't worry I done this thousands of time. So I think I know a thing or two about gliding."_ He pulled a pair of black straps and started putting a pair of the straps around him. _"You too Lizzy,"_ He tossed me the other pair._

" Why do I got to put this on?"

"This is just to make sure that you don't fall to earth."

"So how dose this work?"

"Well basically it is just like first time skydivers with their instructors. We will be strapped together just to be safe."

"OK that makes me feel a little better."_ Dad finished putting on his safety device and setting up the para glider in his backpack, and putting the rest of the things that were in his backpack into mine. While I put on my safety straps. _"Are you sure these will help us?"_ I fished clicking the last strap around my chest.  
_

"Of course I used it many time with uncle Bentley before he got hurt in the clock la affair. Are you already for you first cliff dive Elizabeth?"

"As ready as I will ever be,"_ I sighed._

"Come here,"_ dad signaled me with his hand. I walked over to him. He embraced me with a hug._ "Elizabeth turn around so I can clip us together."_ Dad used the same clips when we be climbing the mountain, to attach his chest strap to the one on my back._ "OK start walking towards the edge."_ We started walking in unison. I started to get nervous as we got closer and closer to the edge. Dad then suddenly stopped._ "You it would be pretty stupid to jump without the glider."_ When I heard that, my mind started going a mile a minute. I started struggling with him to get louse. "_Clam down Elizabeth I was only joking."

"Daddy I am have second thoughts about this."_ We stopped right at the edge. I being curious looked down only to see that we were much higher up than I expected. We must be about one hundred and fifty meters on top of the mountain.  
_

"It's OK Lizzy, if you do not want to do it we won't."_ Suddenly a strong pressure lunged me over the edge. We fell for about fifteen seconds. I screamed the time, and closed my eyes. When dad opened his glider which was more like a parachute._ "Lizzy open your eyes the view is amazing."_ I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun setting over the distant mountains. I took my phone out and took a quick picture then put it back. My eyes were glued to the amazing sight. What felt like hours was only about seven minutes. We landed right in the middle of our camp.  
_

_"_That was great dad, but I didn't like being pushed off the a mountain."_ He unbuckled us and we took off our safety straps. He put the stuff in bag and put the in them car.  
_

"Ya sorry about that you know how crafty I can be. You did have fun though right?"_ Dad had a big grin on his face._

"Yes I did thank you very much."_ I shot him an upset, but pleased look. _"I'll make the campfire"_ I gathered some old newspaper and small branches from a pile that dad had collected this __morning._

"OK here's the matches."_ He tossed the small box over to me. I dropped the sticks and paper to catch the small box. _"Nice fumble,"_ he laughed. I picked up what I had dropped and brought them to the pit where I arranged some newspaper and sticks. opened the box of matches. Picked one of the wooden matches up and lite it on the side of the box. It sparked producing a flame. I gently moved the flaming match to the news paper. It ignited the white paper in no time. At fist there was a smoldering __flame, then it grew bigger. Consuming the small sticks and branches. The heat felt nice on my aching muscles. I put some larger logs on the fire to keep it going all night. "Well today was our last day here. Tomorrow we pack up and go home to that angry mom of your's._" Dad walked over and sat next to me."

"This is one of my favorite birthday gifts I have even gotten. Thank you daddy."_ I gave him a warm hug and kiss, then smiled._

"It was no problem Elizabeth. I like seeing your smile. It makes me happy to see you happy."_ We ate our dinner and got ready for bed tonight. _

"Going home is going to be a drag dad."

"I know but we got to go home sometime, or Carmalita will hunt us down. That's just how she is. OK well get to bed we got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah even though I don't know where we even are it must be a long drive. Good night dad I love you."_ We embraced each other in a hug. I walk over to my tent as dad did the same. I got in an started thinking._ I wonder What my twin sister is like. Do we look alike? I know not all twins look the same. What is her name? Dad should at least be able to know that much. I'll go ask him now._ I got out of my tent and walk over to dad's tent and knocked on the side of it._

"What is it Elizabeth? I am trying to sleep."

"I wanted to at least know the name of my sister, please?"

_"_Fine! her name is Vanessa Elise Fox. Now get to bed!"_ dad rolled over._

"Thank you dad. Good night."_ I walked back to my tent with many thoughts of my sister. I went to bed with many questions, but at least two answers. that I have a sister and her name. I smiled and fell asleep with a tear of joy. _

**That's chapter nine what did you guys think of it. What do you guys think Vanessa will be like?**

**As I said at the beginning of this chapter. Here are some good stories with summaries. Just search to find them.**

* * *

******Sekirei: Project Icarus by hollardude**

******You know the story of Icarus? How he made wings out of wax then he fell to the earth when he got to close to heat. Well in this story, my world is strange. Once a runaway, but now I'm a Sekirei. I was kidnapped by MBI and turned into a freak. Now I fly... I'm Takeshi, and this is my story. Rated M for cursing, killing. You've been warned.**

* * *

**********The Fine Line Between Right and Wrong ************ by ForeverFreelancer**

**********Carmelita catches Constable Cooper in the act of thieving before she has a chance to tell him something wonderful. This throws her into a dilemma. Should she tell him about her life-changing discovery or not? I leave that up to you to decide.**

* * *

**************The New Band of Thieves by Tyson the Wolf Omega**

**************Sly Cooper had the Adventure of his life, stealing what ever he wanted, going to diffrent places, and now, he's enjoying his time with Carmelita. Now he has a son named Edward Cooper, now its his and his friends time to become the new Cooper Gang.**

* * *

******************Strangers Like Us ******************** by WolfKeeper989**

******************Sly finds out he has a duaghter after defeating ClockLa. Later on, he learns that she needs an operation and that a mafia boss is after her. After reuniting with Carmelita during a case, he finds that they all have more in common than he thought.**

* * *

** A daughters abition by neoqueen24**

**Meet moxie a female whos been in the dark all of her life she sets out on a journey for answers concerning her missing father along the way she'll meet many of slys friends and foes lets hope she handle things like her dad r&r when you do plz be kind.**

* * *

**That's all I have for now. I hope this helps you find some good stories to read. **

**_Till next time:_**

**_Stu Braxton_**


	10. See you Next Time

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nicole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ character__s. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character. _**

**_After this chapter I will be going back to touch up on the other chapters, to make them better. Are you guys liking my story so far. This chapter my have a special character in it. (hint hint wink wink) Can you my readers help me get more followers for my story? It would mean a lot to me if you guy got me more followers. Also please review when you are done reading this chapter. This is also the half way point in this story. Lets get started with chapter ten._**

**_Chapter Ten: See you next time_**

_I awoke to a scuffling noise._ "What is that racket!?"_ I stumbled around my tent still half asleep. I unzipped the entrance to my tent, just enough to poke my head out. Dad was putting his tent in the trunk of our car. The bag took up nearly half the space that was available in the tiny car's "Are you getting ready to leave all ready dad?" He turned to me with a smile._

"Of course, I told you that we are going to be leaving early."

"Ya, I know we're leaving early, but what time is it?"

"It is..." _Dad looked at his watch._ "It is 0730 (7:30 A.M.) We are leaving at 800 (8:00 A.M.)

"What do you mean we're leaving at 0800? I just woke up."_ My eyes were just now adjusting to the sunlight. It hurt my eyes a little so I rubbed them. From me being tire I also yawned._

"I know you just woke up, that's why we're leaving earlier."

"So we are leaving earlier because of me...Why" _I was a little bit confused on the reason._

"So you can sleep most of the way home." _Dad was still grinning_.

"You could have just said that in the first place."_ I went back in my tent, zipped it closed, grabbed my backpack, and took out my last change of clothes. I took off the outfit I was wearing ,and changed into the new one. The new outfit I was wearing included an orange tang top that showed a little more cleavage than I would like, and like blue skinny jean short. I then grabbed the duffel bag that was in the opposite corner of the tent from my backpack, opened it, and pack the sleeping bag and the pillow I used. Then I sealed it back up. I opened my tent again and crawled out. Dad was stretching by the car._ "Are you still tired from yesterday?"

"Nah just my back is bothering me, that's all."_ Dad twisted his back and I heard the loud cracks that came from him doing so._

"Wow who would have thought my dad is so old?"_ I giggled at him which made him give me a grin._

"Come on I am only thirty-nine so I'm not that old. Are you almost ready to leave," _he asked_.

"Ya, let me just brush my hair."_ I yawned again still very tired._

"I will get your tent. Just put your duffel bag and backpack in the back seat of the car. Then get in, you can use the mirror in the car. Sorry I just want to go. We are going to meet someone very special to me."She is part of our family and you will be in for a surprise."

"Is it my sister we are meeting up with?" _I started getting excited_.

"Maybe, I am not sure if she'll be there."

"Then who we meeting?" _I cocked my head._

"A very special person who helped me a lot through my life."_ Dad made me a little mad, because he was keeping secrets. Though I was mad I did as he said and put my bags into the back seat. I next opened the door to front seat and got in. Just as dad opened the trunk and put my tent in the remaining space. I closed the door, put on my seat belt took out my mirror and started brushing my hair. Dad opened the other door and got in. He put his key in the ignition and turned it and the car started._ "Well say goodbye to our campgrounds Lizzy. We will be back next year."_ I looked back at the campground that I had such a fun time with so much that I have learned. I gripped my blue cane and said my good byes. Dad put the car in drive and we headed out on the road. Miles of farmland and forest strech on both sides of the car._

"Man this is very relaxing to drive on this road."

"Ya the person we are meeting up with showed me this stop some time ago."

"Dad why are you not telling me who we are going to see?"_ I looked over to him._

"Do you really want to know that much?"

"Yes, I would very much like to."

"Fine you win. We are meeting my mother, your grandmother. She is the person your mom and I intrusted Vanessa too." _My eyes widened_.

"Whats grandmas' name dad?"

"Her name is Uta Amaya, but you can just call her grandma. She is the one who we left your sister."

"Oh, so she was the close friend you left my sister in the care of."

"Yes, that is correct."

"By chance does my sister know that I even exist?"

"I have no idea. Grandma and I never even talked about it. Is that your last question?" He glanced at me.

"One more. What dose she look like?"

"You will find out for your self soon enough."

_** Well guys this is going to be my last chapter for a while. I will be going back to make past chapters even you like the camping trip chapters? The next chapter will introduce Uta Amaya. Thank you Wolfkeeper989 for letting me use her. Also time to go back to school for Lizzy. As for Vanessa how would you guys react to finding out you had a twin sister? How do you guys think I should introduce her to my story. I want to hear your ideas. Well I can't wait to see the reviews I get on this chapter.**_

_**Till next time: Stu Braxton**_

**Again here are some good stories with summaries. Just search to find them. If you guys know any other good stories pm me the url so I can read them.**

* * *

******Sekirei: Project Icarus by hollardude**

******You know the story of Icarus? How he made wings out of wax then he fell to the earth when he got to close to heat. Well in this story, my world is strange. Once a runaway, but now I'm a Sekirei. I was kidnapped by MBI and turned into a freak. Now I fly... I'm Takeshi, and this is my story. Rated M for cursing, killing. You've been warned.**

* * *

**********The Fine Line Between Right and Wrong ************ by ForeverFreelancer**

**********Carmelita catches Constable Cooper in the act of thieving before she has a chance to tell him something wonderful. This throws her into a dilemma. Should she tell him about her life-changing discovery or not? I leave that up to you to decide.**

* * *

**************The New Band of Thieves by Tyson the Wolf Omega**

**************Sly Cooper had the Adventure of his life, stealing what ever he wanted, going to different places, and now, he's enjoying his time with Carmelita. Now he has a son named Edward Cooper, now its his and his friends time to become the new Cooper Gang.**

* * *

******************Strangers Like Us ******************** by WolfKeeper989**

******************Sly finds out he has a daughter after defeating ClockLa. Later on, he learns that she needs an operation and that a mafia boss is after her. After reuniting with Carmelita during a case, he finds that they all have more in common than he thought.**

* * *

** A daughters abition by neoqueen24**

**Meet moxie a female who's been in the dark all of her life she sets out on a journey for answers concerning her missing father along the way she'll meet many of slys friends and foes lets hope she handle things like her dad r&r when you do plz be kind.**

* * *

**That's all I have for now. I hope this helps you find some good stories to read. **


	11. Uta Amyma

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nicole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ character__s. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character._**

**_Well I have touched up most chapter. If you guys see mistakes please message me on them it would help a lot. I love writing this stuff, and I love seeing people read it thank you for following. Do you have any ideas you want to pitch to me. When I read some of the stories on here I am always coming up with something I think you be in that story. Now I want to hear from you. I will also be posting my story on this sites twin maybe within the next couple of days. If you guys want to please read that when it comes up. Well let's get started with chapter 11 shall we._**

**_Chapter 11: Uta Amyma_**

_We drove on for hours, only stopping for using the bathroom, getting something to eat, and getting gas for the car. The ride was really relaxing. Seeing the country side was amazing. I loved watching the cows and horses that were out in the field. As we continued going. I kept nagging dad to get me a horse. He always replied _"Elizabeth we do not have room for one."_ I would try begging and bartering for on, but dad stayed firm on his answer. I gave up after several more attempts My attention reverted back to the country side. WE drove on for several more hours. I looked at the clock displayed on the radio. It was 4:21 pm. (16:21)_

"Dad are we almost there,"_ I yawned. _

"Yeah it is about two more miles (3 kilometers) away."

"So we are there basically?"

"Ya, we will be taking the next left at the dirt room up ahead, then it is only a little way from there."_ I started to get a little more excited about meeting my grandmother. _

"I wonder what she is like. I am hoping my sister is with her."_ We drove a little longer and I saw the dirt road on the left that dad had just mentioned. _"There it is dad!"_ I screamed in my dad's ear causing him to swerve. He quickly corrected himself.  
_

"Why did you scream in my ear Elizabeth?"

"Sorry, got a bit to excited about seeing my grandmother and my sister."

"I told you that Vanessa might not be there."_ Dad turned the small red car left on the dirt road. The branches of the trees were so close I could reach out and shake their hands. The road started to bend and curve. After several more turns it led to an open pasture, that was filled with flowers. In the distance I saw a clocked figure. _

"Hey is that grandma in the?"_ I pointed to the shady figure._

"Yep, that's her?"_ Dad began to smile. I looked back to what I now knew was my grandmother. Dad suck his hand out the window and waved to raised and waved a white paw in response. This struck me as odd as dad was gray and black, and mom was orange._

"Dad why is grandmas' hand paw white?"_ I looked back to him._

"Well Elizabeth you're not a hybrid but a tribread."

"What does that mean? I don't get what you are saying."

"well your mom is a pure bred fox. but I am half Raccoon and half snow leopard."_ My eyes opened wide in shock._

"So you are telling me that I am part Raccoon, fox, and snow leopard."

"Yes, that is correct Lizzy. You are a smart girl,"_ because he treated me like a little kid, I punched him in his arm. _"You are so weak Lizzy."_ he started laughing at me._

"And you are such a mean father."_ I started to tear up_

"OH I'm sorry Lizzy."

"Haha got you."_ I wiped the crocodile tears from my eyes._

Yes,yes you are quit a good actor."_ We pulled close to where my grandmother was standing. Before we got out I asked my dad_

"Why dose grandma keep her self concealed?"

"Well many people are after her, because she helped my father, Mic Sweeney , and Dr.M, in their heist."_ Dad got out of the car first and closed the door after he got out. I stayed in still a little shy about meeting my grandmother. Dad walked over to the still clocked figure, and stood in front of her. Once more she rose her white paws and removed the hood that was hiding her face. It reviled her white face with black strips. Grandmother and my dad embraced each other in a hug._

"Sly my son it has been a long time since we have met last."

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry taking care of Elizabeth and work has had me busy for a long time."

"Speaking of my grandchild where is she?"

_"_She is a shy one. She is still in the car."_ Dad turned back towards me. _"Elizabeth come on out and meet Your grandmother."_ My heart started to race as I had so many questions for my grandmother. I want to ask about her, where has she been, and about my sister Vanessa. I gathered up all the courage I had and stepped out of the car, closed the door, and walked over to my grandmother._

_**Well that's it for this chapter. I know it is a little shorter than some of the other chapters, but I wanted to up date. Sorry to leave you hanging on the end here. Also I have typed my own story on this sites' sister website . If you guys can please look it up and follow it. My story's name is Wolf Rulers. I also am looking for someone to make a cover for it. If you want to please message me it would be very helpful. Thank you for reading this story so far. I hope to have you reading until it is over. Do you have any good stories for me to read. If so when you review leave the title of the story and I will have a go at it. Thanks for reading.**_

_**One of my favorite quotes "Remember that all is one and one is all" I forgot who said it,**__**but I like it. **_

_**Form the man who loves his readers thank you for reading**_

_**Till next time: Stu Braxton**_


	12. Grandma Amaya's House

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nicole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ character__s. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character. _**

**_Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I last updated. With the hurricane and personal problems it has been hard to me. My friend NinjaxSketcheartx for writing this chapter. So please everyone thank her for helping me out so much I personally thank you for the help. Well let's get started._**

_**Chapter 12: Grandma Amaya' house**_

"Hello there, Elizabeth," _my grandmother said. She smiled at me, and I gave a small smile back. __I always thought grandmother's were suppose to be… old but Grandma Uta was nothing like that. Her light brown eyes held a mischievous glint, and she smiled at me as if we shared a secret. There were no wrinkles on her face, and she didn't look frail._

"Hi Grandma. It's nice to finally meet you." _I said shyly._

"Likewise,"_ she replied coolly. She turned to my dad, and said,_ "Well, let's go inside. I'm sure your both hungry."_ The mention of food made my stomach rumble. Dad glanced at me, obviously amused. __Grandma turned around and started walking. We followed her and I stuck close to dad's side, our hands almost brushing. My grandmother walked with grace, her silk hair sashaying and her tail twirling nonchalantly. __The house (which I hadn't noticed until now) had two stories and it was painted white and blue with a porch. There were various plants hanging from the ceiling and a single wind chime that swayed and clinked. The porch was wooden and freshly painted white. There was a folding chair next to the door and the door itself was painted white with an oval window. The floor mat was dark red and it said welcome in cursive. __We climbed up the steps, the boards creaking. Grandma opened the door and gestured for us to come in. __Inside had a more homey feeling. A hallway stretched to show a kitchen all the way down the end. The right side lead to the living room and on the left was a smaller hallway with a slide in mirror closet. Next to me, was a Victorian table with a mirror hanging above and a small gold pot that looked like a leaf. __I looked at my grandmother and saw her taking off her shoes. Dad was doing the same thing so I followed. I kept my socks on though._

"Where's Vanessa?"_ My dad asked._

"Umm, upstairs?"_ I guessed. The fact that she was above us, probably listening to us, made me nervous._

"Oh no,"_ Grandma said, leading us to the living room. The living room had two light brown couches, a loveseat, and a Sony flat screen tv with a coffee table. The carpet had swirls of colorful designs. A wooden grandfather clock ticked in the side of the room and there were portraits on the wall. "_She's somewhere in the woods."

_My eyes widened._

"Is she lost?" _My grandmother laughed._

"No, she's fine. She always goes there to… think."

_I frowned and glanced at my dad. He didn't look pleased with the answer either._ "When will she come back?" _he asked._

"Hmm,"_ My grandma tapped her chin thoughtfully._ "That depends. Perhaps by dawn?"

"Dawn!"_ My dad and I said at the same time._

"What if something happens to her?"_ I said. I was about to suggest we go looking for her but hesitated. I was nervous to meet my grandmother and I was twice as nervous as meeting my own sister._

_Who I've never known existed until yesterday._

"Don't worry," _Grandma reassured,_ "She always returns by dinner."

_She sat down on one of the couches and lounged against it. Dad and I occupied the other couch._

"So, why does she go to the forest?"_ I asked, genuinely curious. Was it because she liked being surrounded by nature or something?_

"Lizzy,"_ my dad said._ "Weren't you listening?"

_Grandma Uta brushed my dad off._ "It's alright, Sylvester."

"Sylvester?"_ I asked, raising my eyebrows at Dad._

_My grandma chuckled_. "Yes, Sylvester. You know, your grandfather didn't want him to be called that. In the end, it was useless."

"Mother," _my dad said._

_Grandma Uta hummed softly and waved him off._ "Back to Vanessa," _she said, looking directly at me._ "She never tells me what she does. Well, not exactly."

"So, she never comes home injured or anything?"_ Dad asked, obviously worried._

"Why would she even go there?"_ I asked, the words leaving my mouth without me realizing what I just said._

"Elizabeth,"_ my grandmother said._ "How would you feel if you've known that your parents had to give you up?"

_I thought about it. I'd feel… confused. Upset, maybe a little angry, and definitely hurt._

"You said she was coming by dawn, right?"_ Dad asked. Grandma Uta nodded._ "Too bad we can't stay."_ He glanced down at me._ "Someone has to go to school tomorrow."

"Someone's birthday is tomorrow,"_ I prompted._

"Your right," _Dad said, smirking and nodding his head._ "It's my beautiful wife's birthday tomorrow."

"Dad!"

_My dad laughed and so did my Grandma. I couldn't help but join in._

"Umm, Grandma?" _I said._ "Where's the bathroom?"

_Grandma's tail flickered, as she looked at me curiously._ "Well, the bathroom on this floor needs to be fixed,"_ she said cautiously._ "Just use the one upstairs. It'll be the first door to your right."

_I nodded and jumped off the couch, trying to make sure I looked like I wasn't in a hurry. When I reached the stairs, I pounded my feet so they could hear me. I opened the bathroom door, closed it so they would believe I was in there. Snooping around in my own Grandma's house felt wrong. If Vanessa was in one of these rooms, and not in the woods, then I'm screwed. My feet became much lighter, as I approached the first door. My heart was pounding like a thousands drums as I twisted the doorknob. I poked my head in to see a queen sized bed. The room was wide with a red carpet, a vanity and, what I suspected to be, a walk-in closet. The curtains were pushed aside, letting in a stream of sunlight. I assumed that this was Grandma's bedroom and silently closed the door. The next room was probably a guest room because it was organized like a hotel room with two beds with sheets that were folded neatly and an exotic lamp on a small table. I closed that door as well, leaving the last room at the end of the hall. My palms began to sweat as I made my way to the door. I steadied my hand against the doorknob and with all the courage I could muster, I opened it. Something compelled me to step into the room and get a closer look. The bed sheets were messy, dragging on the floor and there was a table with a lamp and one chair near the window. I stepped into the middle of the room, my footsteps muffled by the carpet. On the wall was a set of framed photos. I found myself stepping closer to the pictures. The first picture was a baby fox wrapped in blankets with a tuft of blue hair on her head. Her mouth was open from crying and she was in Grandma Uta's arms. I couldn't help but notice that Grandma looked the same._

_"So that's what Vanessa looks like", I thought. The next one was a picture of Vanessa, maybe three or four years old. She was on the stairs, looking up at the camera with her chocolate brown eyes filled with surprise. She wore a yellow sundress with ruffles on the edge and white sandals. The one after that looked more recent. Vanessa's hair was pulled into a neat braid over her shoulder. She looked at the camera with indifference, and she stood up straight with her chin tilted up. I looked at the next one where she was smiling. She and Grandma were in the kitchen baking what looked like cookies though one tray had burned cookies. I couldn't help but grin at that one. Though I couldn't help but feel that Vanessa didn't always smile. I figured it was time to go down because my ear flickered at the sound of the floorboards creaking. It was from downstairs, thankfully, so I forced myself to leave before they got suspicious. When I did, my dad raised his eyebrows at me._

"What took you so long?" _He asked._

"Oh, um, I," _My throat tightened as my mind went blank. Think, think, think._ "I was looking for the… _pads_."

"Oh!" _Grandma Uta said, nodding in understanding_. "Sorry, my dear. I always keep them under the sink. Did you manage to find them?"

"Y-yes,"_ I said, taking my seat next to Dad._

_Dad looked at me, trying to access my thoughts. I didn't meet his eyes_.

_Afternoon passed by even quicker. Sadly, Dad and I had to leave before the sun went down._

"It was nice to have finally met you, Elizabeth," _Grandma Uta said, smiling at me._

"You too, Grandma,"_ I said, hugging her before getting in the car._ _Dad lingered out his door. Grandma Uta came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Dad seemed to pale, his ringtail twitching but he soon composed himself_.

"What was that about?"_ I asked Dad once he got in the driver's seat._

"Nothing, Lizzy."_ He waved me off. His tone was dismissive so I didn't say anything. __I waved bye to Grandma as Dad started the car. I slumped against the passenger's seat, my forehead on the window. As we drive off, I sat up in my seat and spotted a figure near the trees. No matter how hard I squinted my eyes, I couldn't clearly make out a face. The shape was small with a bushy tail and a curved body. __On the way home, I proceeded to tell dad how useful a horse would be and that he should buy one._

* * *

"She's so cool,"_ I told Amanda, John, and Scott during lunch._

_Scott tossed another grape in his mouth_. "And what about your sister, Vanessa?"_ he asked._

"I haven't met her yet."

_John hummed softly and looked thoughtful. He looked cute when he was… You know what? He was cute, point blank._ "Did you ask for pictures of her?"_ he asked._

"Um, about that,"_ I said. I told my friends about how I snuck into her room after I supposedly used the bathroom._

"She looks a lot like my Mom,"_ I said._

"And you look a lot like your Dad,"_ Scott muttered. I kicked his foot under the table._

_Amanda giggled._ "Well, maybe you can ask your parents to invite her to your birthday party." My stomach tightened when the idea of meeting my sister came up. I was both excited and anxious about meeting Vanessa.

"I don't know,"_ I said, unease flickering within me._ "What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her?"

_Amanda looked sympathetic._ "Well, you'll never know until you try."_ Our eyes met and I felt reassurance come from the poodle. She smiled and I nodded gratefully._

"Besides," John said, putting his paw on my shoulder. My heart did flips when I felt warmth erupt on my shoulder. My face flushed but I managed to meet his gaze. "We'll be there with you, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Right,"_ I said, smiling._

**_Thank you everyone for reading and continuing to showing your support. If you can please spread the word around about this story. Also I you want me to advertise your fan fics send me a message, and I will do so. Please review each chapter. If you would like to pitch me an idea for this story please message me._**

**_Till next time: Stu Braxton_**


	13. A Big Surprise

_**Daughter of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nicole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ character__s. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character. _**

_**Please thank my friend ShadowSoul for my new cover.**_

_**I am tring to update as soon as possible. This chapter was baisclly written by my friend NinjaxSetcheartx. I added a cuple ideas here and the but, it was mostly chapter has some intresting thing in it. When You are done reading please favorite, and review this story. Let us begin with this next chapter. **_

_**Chapter 13: A Big Suprise**_

_Dad was talking on the phone, his voice rather strained and maybe a little impatient. Mom was driving because_ "talking on the phone while driving could cause a car accident_." Of course, you'd expect a cop to say that but I know that she was just taking precautions. __The car ride seemed to stretch on forever. The radio didn't help pass time and I was starting to become frustrated. Twiddling my thumbs and shuffling my feet for the past three hours was a drag and I couldn't fall asleep despite my lack of sleep from last night. Considering that my ears weren't covered, I tried to listen in on my Dad's conversation on the phone. However before I even heard a word, my Dad snapped his phone shut._

"Who was that Dad?"_ I asked._

"No one. Just a co-worker,"_ my Dad said quickly. The urgency in his voice didn't sound like a co-worker but I relented. __Half an hour passed and I felt the car slow down to a stop. I immediately took out my seatbelt as I reached for the door handle. My parents got out first and then they proceeded to open my door, my Dad's strong paw grasping mine as I stepped out._

"Where are you taking me?"_ I asked for the umpteenth time. The fact that my eyes were covered by a blindfold and my paws were being costrained behind my back by the tight grip of my Mom, it felt like I was being arrested. Well, the reason why my Mom held my wrists was because I tried to undo the blindfold two and a half hours ago. I only caught a glimpse and saw that we were on a highway._

"It's a surprise,"_ my Dad said, his paw on my shoulder as he led me. I had the suspicion that he was going to lead me straight into a wall though I chided myself as I knew that Dad wouldn't do anything to hurt me even if he was joking._

"Um, can I guess?" _I asked, biting my lip. The sun was beginning to wash away whatever cool air that the air conditioner provided and I soon found my arms warming up at whatever contact the sun made._

"Mm hmm," _my Mom said from behind._

"France?

_My Dad laughed._ "No. Why France though?"

"France is not a bad place to spend your sixteenth birthday," _my Mom praised._

"And it's where you were born. Isn't it Dad?"_ I asked._

"Yeah but we didn't drive all the way to another country,"_ Dad said._

"Could have fooled me," _I sneered_.

"We're here," _my Mom said. I felt Mom's fingers brush my hair and untie the blindfold. Once I opened my eyes, I gasped._

"No way."

_Words couldn't describe the amount of awe or excitement that I was feeling. In front of me, stretching out miles and miles, was the Sorrento. A town surrounded by cliffs and mountains where the waves of the ocean glistened under the sunray. Different colored houses and restaurants spread out everywhere with numerous ferries striding along the coastline. __Whether it was with my family or friends or heck even by myself, I always wanted to go here. There was just something about this place that kind of aroused me._

"How did you guys know?"_ I asked._

"Well,"_ my Mom drawled, linking arms with my Dad._ "You said you wanted to go here."

"I did? I don't remember saying that,"_ I said. "I don't think I ever mentioned this to my parents at all."_

"You did,"_ Dad said, ruffling my hair._ "You just have bad memory."

"No I don't."

"Well, it doesn't matter,"_ Mom said_.

"Anyway, get your head out of the mud," _my Dad joked, smiling down at me._ "We don't want to keep your friends waiting."

_My friends… Did they know my sixteenth birthday was taking place here? If so, then I am so going to kill them._

"Wait, where we are going?"_ I asked_.

"Grandma Uta rented a house not to far from here,"_ Mom said, brushing her hair back._ "Let's get back in the car."

_And that we did. I was jumping in my seat, unable to contain my excitement. Mom drove through a pathway in the forest, the leaves descending onto the windshield. Mom turned right and an open driveway welcomed us. An empty green land was parallel to the driveway and beyond that was a manor that stood thirty feet tall. It was painted light yellow with blue windows and a large wooden door. The gates were wide open, and a guard stood outside. When we were close, the guard nodded discreetly at us._

_Once the car stopped, I jumped outside and dashed to the front door._

"Surprise!" _Before I even stepped inside, I was tackled by my friends who jumped from behind the columns. Their pair of hands grabbed at me, our bodies mingling and crashing against the wall as I was tangled in a group hug. We all laughed, and I soon found myself nose to nose with John. I felt my face flush at the close proximity but I managed a smile._

"Hey, birthday girl," John smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey,"_ I said, slightly out of breath. My friends and I separated but Amanda kept her paw on my shoulder._

"Lizzy,"_ Amanda squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly._ "You should see the view! It's amazing!" _The poodle grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a balcony._

"Whoa,"_ I said. The view was the same though it was more breathtaking and the wind was more fresh._

"This place is awesome,"_ Scott said, chewing on his gum._ "Oh and there's someone here who wants to meet you."

_I blinked in confusion._ "Who?"

_John shrugged._ "Dunno, but we'll come with you."

_I smiled_. "Thanks guys."

"Elizabeth!"_ My Mom called_.

"There's someone who wants to meet you," _my Dad said as I approached them. He led me away with my Mom and friends following from behind. We went up the stairs, into a narrow corridor with a red carpet. We turned a corner and opened one of the doors._

"Hello Elizabeth."

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in the room was a petite red fox. Her chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, analyzing me as I did the same. Just like the picture, she wore a yellow sundress that was an inch above her knee, matching her sandals and her hair was pulled into a neat braid._

"Lizzy, Vanessa," _my Dad said, gesturing with his hand._ "Vanessa, Lizzy."

"Hi," _I said slowly. I went for a polite smile but Vanessa scowled._

"I'm only here because Grandma asked," _Vanessa said icily._

"What's your problem?" _I snapped, feeling anger rise up inside me._

"What's my problem?"_ Vanessa crossed her arms and glared at my (er, our) parents._ "I don't see why you couldn't have raised us both. What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Vanessa, that's not it," _my Dad said lightly._

"Then what? Was it because you didn't want Grandma to be left alone in her big house?" _Vanessa demanded. Then she gave me a pointed look._ "Or is it because she's more valuable?"

"Vanessa!" _My Mom snapped._

_Vanessa glared at Mom. They looked so much alike._ "After sixteen years, you suddenly decide to bring me into your life. You didn't visit or call, or send me anything. I didn't even know what you guys looked like until now."_ Her tone was bitter and harsh, but her expression was pained. I saw both my parents flinch as they looked away sheepishly._

"Coming here was a mistake," _she continued, her fists beginning to clench._ "Whatever you two do won't change what you did. And I won't forgive either of you."

"Vanessa! That is enough!"_ I turned around to see Grandma Uta. She looked stunning in her floor length satin blue dress, her hair tumbling down in waves._

_Vanessa's jaw clenched, her eyes narrowing. She gave me a sidelong glance before gracefully leaving the room._

_Once her steps receded, Grandma Uta turned to me._ "I apologize for Vanessa's behavior. She doesn't always act like that."

"We should have been better parents." _Mom and dad both lowered their head in shame._

_I made my way to the door Vanessa left, my hand on the doorknob._

"Elizabeth, just let her cool down," _Grandma Uta called after me._ "She'll come to her senses."

"Or maybe she just needs someone to talk to, and I want to be with her." I whispered, shutting the door behind me.

_Vanessa sat in a victorian armchair, her paws gripping the handle like she was going to be sick. Without looking at me, a low growl come out of her throat._ "What do—oh, it's you."

"Hey," _I said, lingering by the door. I approached cautiously, aware of the tension rising in Vanessa's shoulders._ "You okay sis?"

"No."

_"Well, at least she'd being honest," I thought._

"Why are you here?"_ Vanessa asked._

"I… I wanted to say happy birthday, to my sister." _I said. I wanted to kick myself for sounding so pathetic but it was all I could think of to say._ "Happy birthday!"

_Vanessa looked taken aback, blinking in confusion. Then her lips tilted up and her orange tail with three black rings twirled_. "Thank you. Happy birthday to you, also."

"Thanks."

_An awkward silence pervaded between us. Vanessa stood up from her seat and stepped closer to me._ Vanessa looked like she was trying to swallow a mouse. "Look, I'm… sorry,"

_I tried for a warm smile._ "It's okay, I under how you would feel after so long."

"No, it's not. It's just… well," _Vanessa couldn't seem to form the words so I had to say them._

"It's hard, I get it."

_She ran a hand through her hair and sighed._ "Sixteen years and they suddenly want to see me. I don't understand why."

"Hmm, maybe it's because you could finally live with us." _The idea seemed childish though it was possible._

_Vanessa appraised me, her paw under her chin._ "I don't think so. However, it was nice to finally meet my own sister."

_She smiled at me and I smiled back._ "Yeah," _I said._ "I just wish we could have lived together. Get to know each other, y'know?"

"Yeah," _she said, her eyes shining._ "I would've like that."

_I was about to ask her about some stuff like what the heck does she do in the forest when the window suddenly exploded._

_I was knocked aside, swept off my feet and landed on the carpet with a thud. My vision blurred, and I felt a sharp pain in my left thigh. I rolled over, looking down to see a shard of glass poking through my jeans. With shaky fingers, I pulled it out and screamed._

"Lizzy?" _I looked around, blinking through the white spots and made out Vanessa's hunched form over my face._

"What just happened?"_ I sat up, my hands finding more glass on the floor._

"I don't know but be careful," _Vanessa said, holding my shoulder._ "There's glass everywhere."

"No kidding." _She helped me up, but another spasm of pain hit me. I bit my tongue and swallowed back another scream. "Dad! Mom! Somebody help!" I was back on my feet, the glass underneath my shoes crunching when Vanessa's warm paw left my shoulder._

"Vanessa!"_ My eyes must have been deceiving me but there stood a cloaked figure. He wore a gas mask so I couldn't tell what animal he was and he had Vanessa in a chokehold; a knife just inches from her throat. I was going to scream for help but then a german shepherd appeared, pointing a pistol at me._

"Quiet,"_ the dog ordered. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. The man stepped closer, his gun still aimed for my head. I tried not to swallow the huge lump in my throat but failed miserably._

_"You're going to come with me," the dog said._ "And if you want to keep breathing, you'll try not to escape. Understand?"

_No. I wanted to say. My chest rised up in anger, my fists clenching. I had to think of some way to get out of this without risking my tail. Stalling always got me somewhere…_

"What do you want?"_ I asked. My heartbeat started to accelerate but I managed to sound fearless._

"Something… something that your father stole from me," _the dog said, circling me and examining me like I was a product_.

"Elaborate," I said shakily.

_The german shepherd cast me an amused glance._ "Come with us, and I'll tell you."

Crap. I opened my mouth to retort but then the door slammed open, the hinges almost breaking off.

"No one's going anywhere."_ Standing in the doorway with her clothes torn and ruined from the splintering wood of the door, my Mom pointed her fully charged shock pistol at the dog, an angry expression on her face._ "Step away from my daughters,"_ she snarled._

"You shoot, and she dies," _the man simply said, jerking his chin towards Vanessa._

"You wouldn't."

_The man smiled sadistically_. "Try me."

"Your outnumbered," _my Dad said from behind Mom. Next to Dad was Grandma Uta. She cracked her knuckles and a fierce expression painted her face. I was suddenly afraid for my grandmother's safety._

"Let us go, or I blow her brains out," _the german shepherd cocked his pistol and aimed it at Vanessa. I felt my stomach plummet but Vanessa kept a poker face._

_I looked at Mom, and I felt my heart climb it's way into my throat. She looked like she might actually let them escape._

"Mom, you can't seriously be—"

_Suddenly the guard holding Vanessa screamed. There was a flash of orange and the guard fell down, the knife clattering. Then I heard a blast and the german shepherd jumped backwards, away from the electric bullet that my Mom shot. I dove to the side, grabbing Vanessa and led her away while ignoring the pain in my leg._

"I'll be back," _the german shepherd declared. And with that, he sprinted towards the broken window in the room and fell down. Mom shot him though it was futile because it harmlessly whizzed past his head._

_My Mom went to the window and cursed in Spanish._ "He's gone."

I_ felt my shoulders relax then I looked at the gas mask guard beginning to get up._

"Freeze!" _My Mom yelled, pointing her shock pistol. The guy held up his hands in surrender as Mom handcuffed him. She led him out, looking over her shoulder to shoot me an apologetic stare._

"Your mother and I are gonna go back to headquarters," _Dad said, looking at Vanessa and I._ "I'll call an ambulance."

"No need, Sylvester," _Grandma Uta said, trying not to step on the glass. She looked at the cut on my leg._ "I'm able to fix it, myself."

_Dad pursed his lips._ "But—"

"Go," _she interrupted._ "Don't keep Carmelita waiting."

_Dad sighed. He kissed Vanessa and I's foreheads before running off._

"Oh my gosh," _Amanda gushed. She ran up to me and hugged me, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Thank God your alright! If something would have happened to you, there was no way I could've returned your present!"_

_My face fell._ "What could you possibly givethat you couldn't return?"_ I asked in amusement_. "And you didn't need to go buy me something outrageous."

_Amanda rolled her eyes._ "Please, it was necessary."

_John cleared his throat, his gaze going over to Vanessa who was standing awkwardly beside me._ "Hey, what you did back there was cool," he said, smiling at her.

_Vanessa blinked, and scanned John cautiously._ "Thanks."

_I immediately turned to Vanessa, still trying to process what happened._ "How did you do that?"_ I asked_.

_Vanessa smiled at me while rubbing her palms._ "You'd be surprised to what Grandma Uta can do in martial arts."

"Yes,"_ Grandmother drawled, taking my arm._ "Let me tell you all a little story, as I stitch up Elizabeth's wounds."

**Well wasn't this an epic chapter. Lots of action,and drama. Just the way I like it. How did this chapter make you feel? Who do you think the man behinde the mask is? What did Sly steal from the German shepherd is? What is the story Grandma Uta going to tell? Most importantly what did you think of this chapter? I love your guys and gails for reading my story. Please review this chapter and answer these questions. Also tell your friends about this story and favorite it. Thank you.**

**As my favorite youtube man FPS Russia says, "Have nice day." Love that man.**

**Till next time: _Stu Braxton_**


	14. Welcome to the gang

**Daughter**_** of Sly Cooper**_

**_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nicole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ character__s. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character. _**

**_Well guys this this is my last chapter, in this story. I am sorry, but I thought this was a good way to end this story. Again Thanks to my friends who helped me write this story. Also let everyone you know to read this fan-fiction. _**

_**Chapter 14 : Welcome the gang.**_

"Vanessa, can you get me some proxide?" _Grandma Uta asked stoically._ "I won't be able to clean your sister's cut without it."

_Vanessa nodded mutely and ran out of the room, being careful not to step on the broken glass. Grandma Uta just kept looking at the cut on my leg, shielding me from seeing it with a white cloth to apply pressure in order for the blood to stop coming out._

"Grandma, is the cut _that_ bad?"_ I asked._

"It's not extremely bad, but it is not in any way good."_ Her expression was grim and I felt my heart climb its way to my throat in apprehension._

_Moments later Vanessa came back into the room._

"Grandma there is no proxide in the house. What are we going to do?" _Vanessa asked, obviously worried_.

_Grandma closed her eyes, and took a deep sigh. _

"Okay… get the mouth guard and the whiskey from my bag. I left it in the foyer downstairs."

_Vanessa cocked her head._

"Okay… why would you have that in your bag?"

"Just get them_." Grandma snapped, slightly raising her voice. Vanssa was off again._

"Why do you need a drink and a mouth guard!?"

_Grandma chuckled despite the fact that my life was on the line._ "Well.. I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt like hell. Have you ever let hand sanitizer get into small cut?

_I pursed my lips and winced as the pressure of the cloth stung my leg._ "Yeah, all the time,"_ I admitted._ "It stings a lot, but the pain is manageable. Why is that?"

_Grandma hummed._ "Well, imagine that pain but multiple it by hundred times."

"Now I'm scared."_ I whispered, my body twitching._

"Calm down, honey, it will be ok." _At that point, Vanessa came back into the room clutching the bottle of whiskey and a mouth guard in her paw._ "Good, now give me the whiskey, and hand Elizabeth the mouth guard." _Vanessa gave Grandma the whiskey and helped me with the blue U shaped peice of plastic. I put the gaurd in my mouth and bit down hard on it._

_Vanessa sighed_. "What now?"

_Grandma looked up at her and said,_ "Okay, hold her upper torse down and I'll hold her legs while I clean the cut."

"Okay." _Grandma then pulled out a small box from her pants pocket. She opened the small white box, to revile some string and a hook pin._

_Vanessa took her position by laying over my body. Grandma on my legs._

_I took several deep breaths and managed to say,_

"Okay, I'm ready."_ With that, Grandma began to dump the whiskey on my wound. I screamed and bit down hard on the plastic in my mouth. Uta started the slow stiching process. After repeating the same it several times, I shook uncontrollably but Vanessa clasped her paw in mine though it did little to comfort me._

_I was crying by the time Grandma finshed the sixth and final stitch._

"There," _she said, patting her palms._ "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

_I spit the mouth guard out and threw it away._ "Easy for you to say."_ Grandma ignored what I said and helped me stand up. I wobbled for a bit but managed to stand__._

"Now, let us collect your friends,"_ Grandma glanced at Vanessa knowingly, leaving me with a blank expression._ "I have something I want to inform you."

_We walked out of the room. Grandma and Vanessa were on either of my side, probably acting as bodyguards or so they could both catch me if I fell._

_My friends were waiting at a balcony. There was two tables with three seats but none of them sat down. Amanda was the first one to meet me._

_"_You alright?"_ she asked, worry lines creasing her forehead._

"Yeah."_ I put on a smile and limped my way over to the chair. Amanda helped me sit down._

"I'm not an old man," _I protested._

_John chuckled and Scott smacked my back, causing me to fall forward._ "Glad to see your not dead," _Scott said._

"Thanks,"_ I muttered__._

_Grandma Uta scowled._ "Please don't strain Elizabeth's body. It needs to relax in order for the wound to heal properly," _she chastised, giving Scott a pointed look. The bulldog just smiled apolegetically and took a seat next to Amanda._

_John sat next to me, and took my paw. Taken by surprise, I met his eyes and tilted my head._ "How's your leg?" _he asked._

"Your really gonna ask me that?"_ I scoffed, feeling my cheeks redden. John grinned and squeezed my paw before he pulled away, his warmth leaving. Grandma gave me an amused glance but I avoided her gaze._

"What did you want to tell us, Miss Amaya?"_ Amanda asked._

"You may call me, Uta, dear,"_ Grandma said, patting the poodle on the shoulder. Grandma looked at Vanessa and I._

"More or less, this story is more associated with your grandfather."

_My face fell and I exchanged glances with Vanessa._ "I never met our grandfather."

"I know you didn't," _Grandma replied, her voice trailing off._ "Your father, Sly, watched him die." _My stomach twisted into knots. My throat was dry and I couldn't form any words to express my shock._

"What about you?" _Vanessa asked._

_Grandma's eyes glistened with tears. _"I was in Slovakia. Your grandfather, Conner, he and I got in an argument, and I left." _Next to me, Vanessa looked at grandma disapprovingly though she didn't voice her , on the other hand, looked guilty and stricken with so much grief that I felt my heart tug._

"I had no idea," _she said._ "Perhaps if I was there… it would have been different." _Silence fell over us, as we all that thought sink in. Birds chirped but the scenery no longer seemed beautiful after what happened today._

_Footfalls resonated in the corridor. My ears flicked and I stood up to see Mom and Dad enter with weary expressions._

"Elizabeth, you alright?" _My Mom asked. She grabbed my chin and suspected my face._

"Yes," _I said_. "Will everyone stop asking me that?"

"They're just worried,"_ Vanessa murmured, seething._

_I noticed that my Dad remained silent. He reached behind his back and approached Vanessa._

"I know your still mad,"_ Dad said._ "but I hope this can make up for all the lost times."_ He held out both paws and presented her with a pure black cane._

_Vanessa blinked, her eyes still hard on the cane. Slowly, her fingers grabbed it with caution before it lay limp by her side._

_Vanessa cleared her throat._

"Thanks… Dad. It means a lot to me."_ That was it. No hug, or anything. But by the way Vanessa's eyes gleamed, she was truly happy._

"Have you told them yet?" _My Mom asked Grandma Uta, her arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder._

_Grandma tilted her head._ "I was getting to it."

"Told us what?" _I asked suspiciously._

"Well,"_ Dad drawled, dragging Vanessa by the shoulder and leading her to us._ "We bought a house."

"And?"_ Vanessa asked impatiently. She squirmed under Dad's arm. Probably not used to such an affectionate gesture._

"And you're going with them," _Grandma declared. My jaw dropped and apparently so did Vanessa's. She glanced at me, disbelief and a hint of mirth in her chocolate orbs._

"What about you, Grandma?"

_She just shook her head._ "I wish to remain where I live. I believe it is time you moved on."

"You'll be going to the same school as Lizzy,"_ My Mom said to Vanessa. Mom turned to me exoectantly._ "You'll help her, right?"

"Of course." _I felt a rush of excitement and I couldn't help but smile._

"Yay! Your going to hang out with us!"_ Amanda ran up to Vanessa and enveloped her in a friendly hug. John looked at me and smirked, obviously okay with the notion of Vanessa joining us. Scott also didn't mind. Although, I'm sure he was going to complain that there was more girls in their little group._

_Once Amanda let go, Vanessa looked at me. I smiled and I could see her lips tug up._

"Welcome to the gang."

_**What do you think of my fourteenth and final chapter. I am thanking everyone who helpped me with ideas, Maybe I and writeing several chapters when I couldn't. Maybe I will make a sequal to this. However this is up to you. If I can get at least five reviews on this chapter I will start makeing the sequal. I love you guys so much for reading. So long everyone It's been a beautiful ride.**_

_**Till next time: Stu Braxton**_


	15. Message to you

**__****_Disclaimer note: I do not own Sly Cooper, but Elizabeth (aka Lizzy), John, Nicole, Amanda, and Scott, are my__ character__s. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character. _**

Just to start out, this is not a chapter to this story. This is just a message to my fans. This story is completed, and I am so happy to see how many people have viewed my story. In fact their is about six thousand people who have viewed this story. I am so happy, and excited to see how many people read the sequel to this story, which by the way is up right now. It is called Sister Thieves. If you come up with ideas, have questions or just want to talk to me please message me. I think you will enjoy Sister Thieves as much as you enjoyed this story. I would like to thank everyone who helped me with this story. I also celebrated this stories one year last month.

I love you guys so much and I hope to see your reviews in the chapters of Sister Thieves. See you all later.

Well see you guys soon. Your friend: Stu Braxton. Bye.


End file.
